Q & A
by Sw1tTdR1ns
Summary: SasuSaku It was a boring day so Sakura decided to have fun writing questions for Sasuke but not planning to give it. But fate was not on her side so Sasuke found it sitting on the floor and started answering it. What would be the results? Good or bad?
1. Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: I got bored so I wrote this but doesn't have enough time to finish it up it's two shots. This is fun.

**Q & A**

It was a hot sunny day and a pink-haired girl is lazily listening to what her sensei was teaching. It was totally boring for her and doesn't feel like paying attention but it's for the sake of her grade. Her name is Haruno Sakura. She is not intelligent nor stupid but good enough to pass her classes. Sakura is a popular girl—have many friends around the school and she was glad about that. She was one kind of a prefect young lady—have a beautiful face and sexy body that most guys admired and drooling about. Her features are so perfect but her life is so not in some ways.

Sure she has a great family that supports her in everything. A mother who understood her feelings, a father who gives her so much allowance, a brother who makes her happy every time she's sad, and a cat who doesn't give her much responsibility.

Her family is just one third of her story. Second one is her friends. Sure she has a lot of them and will gladly have more. There's Ino who cheers her up, there's Hinata who makes her comfortable, there's Tenten who treats her like a younger sister, there's Temari who idolized her, there's Naruto who makes her laugh, there's Shikamaru who taught her laziness, there's Neji who taught her quietness, there's Gaara who cares for her more than a friend, there's Lee who likes her more than a friend, there's Shino who introduces her to his bug pets, there's Choji who make her eat a lot of food, there's Kankuro who always give her dolls every week, there's Kiba who gives her make ups every time her birthday comes, and last but not least, there's Sasuke who gives her sadness. But Sasuke is a different story though. He was the third part of her life.

Sakura always liked Sasuke ever since her freshman year. He never noticed her differently though. He's always so cold and barely show emotions to people. Arrogant jerk or egoistical jerk is what Sakura always call him. They sometimes argue because of random things and Sakura somewhat feels happiness deep inside her every time she argues with him cuz she rather fight him than be with him in awkwardness. No offense but she's the only girl Sasuke shows respect since most girls adored him because of his looks. He's one kind of a heartthrob that doesn't like to be a heartthrob. It's true; he doesn't like girls following him around. They're annoying—that's how Sasuke defines them. Anyway, About Sakura's feeling towards Sasuke, he knows doesn't know about it.

Sakura is pretty good at hiding her feelings but sometimes, it gets in the way every time she talks to him. She can't do anything about it though. She just likes him so much. Only, it makes her sad because she doesn't see Sasuke having different feelings about her other than friendship. She just wished she could make him like her but that's just wrong and not very fair.

Snapping back to reality, Sakura noticed that her classmates were already copying what their sensei wrote on the board. She just sighed and looked at her notebook. She doesn't want to write that boring stuff her sensei was telling them to write. It's just so dreary. Looking at her sensei, who's checking their past test, she took a fast glance at Sasuke who caught her. _Oh my god! He saw me. Okay, I'll just smile at him._ Sakura thought to herself. As what she planned, she smiled at him but Sasuke didn't smiled back. He only gave her a smirk. _What a jerk. I want a smile back not a smirk._ She then turned her head back to her note book and started writing but not what was on the board. She's listing questions involving Sasuke. _Okay… let's think… what should we title this? Oh I know. _Sakura then started writing what's on her not so smart mind.

(A/N: This is the main point of the story, obviously.)

**Q & A**

**1. If Sasuke choose a girlfriend, what qualities he would like?**

**2. If Sasuke dreams about something, what would be his worst nightmare?**

**3. If Sasuke dates someone, would he respect her?**

**4. If Sasuke had one wish, what would it be?**

**5. If Sasuke meets someone who is so beautiful, would he fall for her?**

**6. If Sasuke doesn't have fan girls, what would he feel?**

**7. If Sasuke knows I like him, what would he do? What's he gonna think?**

**8. If Sasuke likes me too, what would he feel?**

**9. If I like Sasuke to embrace me, would he do it?**

**10. If I like Sasuke to kiss me, would he do it?**

**11. If … wait why am I even writing this? It's not like Sasuke like me right?**

**12. Wait, does Sasuke like someone?**

**13. Does he love someone?**

**14. Does he even like me?**

**15. Does he love me?**

**16. Why am I so bored that I have nothing to do except writing this?**

**17. Anyway, would Sasuke even share his dreams to someone? Who?**

**18. If I confess my feelings to Sasuke, would he even react?**

**19. If I ask Sasuke out, would he say yes?**

**20. If ever Sasuke cries, who would he cry for and why?**

**21. If Sasuke….**

_Uhhh… never mind this. I'll throw it away later… man… it took me so long just to think of these and for some reason, I think  
I just wasted my time._ Sakura thought folding the piece of paper and putting it inside her book.

Ring….. Time passed by quickly and Sakura started putting her books away but she didn't notice the folded paper slipped and fell on the floor. As she stood up, she ran out of the room and headed to her locker to put her things away and meet her friends at the cafeteria.

On the other hand, Sasuke who was the calm one, not wanting to hurry since he knew his fan girls would be waiting for him outside, stood up and for some reason, he noticed a piece of folded paper on the floor in front of Sakura's desk. He went to pick it up and unfold it. There he saw most of his name and smirked.

The next thing he did is that he put his things down, got a pen in his bag and sat down on Sakura's desk to answer it since all the questions are for him.

_Interesting…_ That's all he could think of.

-

-

"Hey guys! Did you see Sasuke around? He said he'll meet us here…" Naruto asked and only got a "No. We didn't see him around."

"Fine... whatever… that bastard, ditching us again." Naruto said.

"Naruto, maybe he just went somewhere." Sakura said defending Sasuke

"Whatever…" Naruto mumbled.

They all sighed.

-

-

Back to the room…

Sasuke looked at the paper first and got excited seeing his name on it. He then started answering each and every question on it. It took a lot of time for him though. It made him think but _it's all worth it_ he thought.

-

-

"Another boring day at school." Sakura lazily said, walking toward her classroom. As she reached her desk, she saw the piece of paper that contains the questions she wrote yesterday and quickly panicked. _Oh my god! Oh my god! What if someone saw it or read it or whatever…_ She thought and quickly placed her bag on the floor. She then sat and leaned her back on her chair and gulped. She was getting nervous. As she stared at the paper, she didn't notice that her hand is trying to reach it or more like reaching it, slowly.

_Two more inches._ She thought. And there, she touched the paper. Sasuke who's watching her smirked. _She looked cute at her situation._ He thought.

_I hope no one saw it._ Sakura thought. She then grabbed the paper and looked at it for a while. Meaning, looked at it not read it. She then saw the answers written on it and started reading it from top to bottom. Who would thought that someone would be interested in that piece of paper, well, to tell you the truth, her love sake depends on it since she's really wishing Sasuke would like her.

And the answers she got were….

**To be continued….**

**Noooo…. A cliffhanger!**

**Author's Note: Guys this is a two shot one and the second chap is coming as soon as I wake up since it's like 3:26 in the morning here… **

**Anywayz, did you like it? I hope so… pls review.**


	2. Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: Thankz for the review and here goes the second one or you may call it the last chapter… Enjoy!

**Q & A**

**Recap…**

Sasuke looked at the paper first and got excited seeing his name on it. He then started answering each and every question on it. It took a lot of time for him though. It made him think but _it's all worth it_ he thought.

-  
-

"Another boring day at school." Sakura lazily said, walking toward her classroom. As she reached her desk, she saw the piece of paper that contains the questions she wrote yesterday and quickly panicked. _Oh my god! Oh my god! What if someone saw it or read it or whatever…_ She thought and quickly placed her bag on the floor. She then sat and leaned her back on her chair and gulped. She was getting nervous. As she stared at the paper, she didn't notice that her hand is trying to reach it or more like reaching it, slowly.

_Two more inches._ She thought. And there, she touched the paper. Sasuke who's watching her smirked. _She looked cute at her situation._ He thought.

_I hope no one saw it._ Sakura thought. She then grabbed the paper and looked at it for a while. Meaning, looked at it not read it. She then saw the answers written on it and started reading it from top to bottom. Who would thought that someone would be interested in that piece of paper, well, to tell you the truth, her love sake depends on it since she's really wishing Sasuke would like her.

And the answers she got were….

**Continuation…**

And the answers she got were… _Oh my god!_

**Q & A**

**1. If Sasuke choose a girlfriend, what qualities he would like?**

I don't look at qualities in a girl. Whoever my heart wants to, it'll just tell me who.

Sakura's heart beat faster. _I wonder if he found that girl already…_she thought.

**2. If Sasuke dreams about something, what would be his worst nightmare?**

Fan girls… for sure.

Sakura smiled. She kinda figured that out herself.

**3. If Sasuke dates someone, would he respect her?**

It depends on who I would date.

_Okay… _She thought.

**4. If Sasuke had one wish, what would it be?**

If I have one wish, I would go back in time and sooner will realize how much she means to me than right now.

_What? Sasuke likes someone? No it can't be. _Sakura thought.

**5. If Sasuke meets someone who is so beautiful, would he fall for her?**

No.

_Wow! That was a straight answer. _She thought.

**6. If Sasuke doesn't have fan girls, what would he feel?**

Happy of course. I would even jump form the floor to the ceiling if I have to.

Sakura giggled. Sasuke looked at her and smiled.

**7. If Sasuke knows I like him, what would he do? What's he gonna think?**

If I know you like me? I wouldn't know what to do. I wouldn't know what to think.

_Huh? _Sakura didn't understood what he said but maybe sometimes she'll realize it without noticing it.

**8. If Sasuke likes me too, what would he feel?**

Maybe happy? Because I finally found someone I would like?

_Awww… I wish it's true. _ Sakura thought looking out the window.

A couple of minutes have passed; she then looked back at the paper.

**9. If I like Sasuke to embrace me, would he do it?**

Sure. You'll even get more of that if…

_Oh my god! Oh my god. He said 'sure'. Wonder why. _Sakura deeply thought.

**10. If I like Sasuke to kiss me, would he do it?**

Sure. You'll even get more of that if…

_Hey! He just said the same thing!_ She now was yelling in her thoughts.

**11. If … wait why am I even writing this? It's not like Sasuke like me right?**

I don't know why you're wrote this but no offense, this is fun and no.

_He said its fun then he'll suddenly say "no"? What a total jerk. _She angrily thought, not realizing what it meant. _Wait wait wait…the question "It's not like Sasuke like me right?" which is not supposed to be a question has an answer that says "no" so that means… Oh my god! Does Sasuke like me all along? _Sakura thought in shock. _Wait… wait… wait… this can't be... I know Sasuke wouldn't like someone like me. I'm only his friend… and just a friend. _She sadly thought.

**12. Wait, does Sasuke like someone?**

Yes.

_Oh… I didn't know. _She thought.

**13. Does he love someone?**

Yes.

_Oh…I didn't know._

**14. Does he even like me?**

As a friend yes.

_See? I knew he only treat me as a friend._

**15. Does he love me?**

Yes. Simple as that.

_What? Okay now I don't understand him. Wha'st up with him? This couldn't be Sasuke. Someone must've answered it but surely not Sasuke. _Sakura thought and shook her head.

**16. Why am I so bored that I have nothing to do except writing this?**

I don't know…

_Okay…_

**17. Anyway, would Sasuke even share his dreams to someone? Who?**

I would to you.

Love dove… love dove… love dove… (A/N: Okay my teacher said it's how our hearts sounds.) Her heart was now beating faster. Even though she doesn't want to believe what's on this piece of paper, her heart keeps telling her to.

_This is getting very confusing._

**18. If I confess my feelings to Sasuke, would he even react?**

Sure.

_What the hell? _

**19. If I ask Sasuke out, would he say yes?**

Sure.

_Can I get a straight answer of yes or no?_

**20. If ever Sasuke cries, who would he cry for and why?**

I would cry for you if I have to. Why? Because I love you.

Gulp. _What did I just read? Did he say he would cry for me if he has to because he loves me? Hahaha…I'm not falling for that. _Sakura took another glance at the answer and definitely saw the answer there. _Oh my god! But I know Sasuke wouldn't like me…_ That made her hanging on her thought.

**21. If Sasuke….**

If I ask you to go at the back of the school, would you go?

Sasuke who was watching her stood up and went outside even though he knows that the class is going to start soon. Sakura didn't even notice him.

_Should I go? What if this is all fake? _She thought but decided to go anyway. _ It won't hurt right? _She then ran to the school backyard not caring if she misses the lesson. She rather skipped than listen to her sensei anyway.

-  
-

Sakura brought the paper with her and there at the back yard, she saw Sasuke leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"I'm glad you came…" He said and looked at her shocked face. Who wouldn't be shock anyway? This is like too good to be true. _So Sasuke did answer my questions. _She thought.

"Umm… you want to tell me something? I mean… you need something?" She asked fighting her nervousness.

Sasuke didn't answer so Sakura questioned him.

"Uhh… did you ummm… answer this?" Sakura said holing the paper up for him to see.

"Yeah." He smirked.

"Why?" She asked again.

"You sure asked so many questions eh? It's fun answering them and I want you to meet my girlfriend. Meet me here after school." Then he walked off.

"Meet his girlfriend? Argggghhh… Uchiha you're such a jerk." Sakura said. She then went back to her classroom.

-  
-

"Miss Haruno, can you explain why you're late?" Kurenai said.

"I'm sorry but I have a girl problem and have to go to the bathroom." She said. Good thing it was only Kurenai who heard it or else she would've been making fun of. _Man… of all the reasons I could think of, why this?_ She thought.

"You may go to your respective seat now." The teacher said.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

When she approached her seat, she looked at Sasuke who's looking at her and once again giving her a smirk. She then glared at him who just raised his eyebrow.

-  
-

"So where's your so called girlfriend now?" Sakura angrily said. She was standing in front of Sasuke.

"She'll be right here in any minute now… and why are you angry?" He smirked.

"She better be… and I'm not angry." She said aloud.

"Whatever…"

1 minute have passed.

2 minutes have passed.

3 minutes have passed

4 minutes have passed

5 minutes have passed

6 minutes have passed

7 minutes have passed

8 minutes have passed

9 minutes have passed

10 minutes have passed

"What the hell? Where the hell is she? You said she'll be here anytime soon but she's like nowhere to find." Sakura's temper-o-meter was gaining so much level now.

"She's here already… can't you see her?" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura now has a confused look on her face. "Where?" She asked.

"She's standing right in front of me." He simply said.

"No one's in front of you except for…" Sakura was so shocked she didn't even get the last word right out of her mouth. "…me." There, she managed anyway.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He only smirked and smirked and smirked. That's what he always does right? Can't do anything about that, can you?

"I… umm.. er.. wha… ummm.. I… don't know what to uhhh..— " She didn't even get to finish her sentence when Sasuke captured her lips with his.

"You don't have to say anything." He said between the kisses. Sakura blushed. She then felt Sasuke's arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. Of course Sakura wouldn't want to spoil the moment so she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. This making out wouldn't end if it isn't because of their needs of air so they pulled away and stared at each others eyes, breathing hard.

Sasuke smirked. Sakura smiled but it suddenly turned into a glare.

"Why glared at me?" He asked.

"You're confusing me." She said.

"How?" He asked again. Now he's the one who ask a lot of questions.

"Because of this?" She showed him the paper.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Take a look." Sakura pointed at the number four.

**4. If Sasuke had one wish, what would it be?**

If I have one wish, I would go back in time and sooner will realize how much she means to me than right now.

"See? What does this means?" She asked.

"Cuz… I just realized that I like you a couple of weeks ago but knowing that I hurt you so much, I wish I could go back in time and told you I love you before I even hurt your feelings." He explained.

"Aww… I'm so touched." She teased.

"Shut up." He said.

"Okay.. how about this?" Sakura pointed at number seven.

**7. If Sasuke knows I like him, what would he do? What's he gonna think?**

If I know you like me? I wouldn't know what to do. I wouldn't know what to think.

"What does this means?" She asked.

"Well, if you like me, I wouldn't know what to think or do cuz I like you too. I'm not the kind of person who would run to you and hug you or kiss you all of a sudden because I figured you like me. I have my own ways." Sasuke proudly said.

"You have a point. Well anyway, let's move on." Sakura pointed at number 9 and 10.

**9. If I like Sasuke to embrace me, would he do it?**

Sure. You'll even get more of that if…

**10. If I like Sasuke to kiss me, would he do it?**

Sure. You'll even get more of that if…

"This one has the same answer." Sakura said. "And what do you'll mean by "You'll even get more of that if…"?" Sakura asked.

"You'll even get more of than if you'd be my girlfriend and because now you are I wouldn't get sick of it cuz I like kissing/embracing you." Sasuke smirked. Sakura blushed.

She then pointed at the number 14 and 15.

**14. Does he even like me?**

As a friend yes.

**15. Does he love me?**

Yes. Simple as that.

"In number 14, you said you only like me as a friend but on number 15, you said you love me? What?" She asked very confused.

"Simple. Because I don't want to love you as a friend cuz I to love you more than a friend. Can't you tell? Like and love is different. If you don't understand, you don't have to. Just leave it hanging." Sasuke said.

"Oh I get it…" Sakura said.

"Look at this." Sakura pointed at number 20.

**20. If ever Sasuke cries, who would he cry for and why?**

I would cry for you if I have to. Why? Because I love you.

"Awww… I'm so touched. You would cry for me?" Sakura said.

"Yeah." He simply said not losing his cool.

"Why?" She asked, pressing the subject.

"Cuz I don't want you to leave me. Why? Cuz **I LOVE YOU**! Can't you understand?" Sasuke was getting annoyed, he didn't even care if someone heard him or not.

"Aweee…" Sakura said and hugged him tight.

"I love you too." She said.

"I know…" Sasuke mumbled. He then cupped her face so that she would look at him straight in the face.

"I love you more." Sasuke said and captured her lips once again.

-  
-

For once, Sakura was walking to school, not talking about how lazy would her day will go instead, all she ever think about now, is Sasuke and Sasuke only.

"Who knows that my life would turn out this good?" She said.

"If it isn't because of this piece of paper, my life wouldn't be like this." Sakura said, looking at the paper in her hand that contains the Q&A of her love sake.

She then looked at the sky, smiling, thanking god that she received such a good and interesting life.

A couple of minutes have passed; she felt someone hugged her from behind. When she turned around, she saw her boyfriend smiling at her.

"Hey." They both said.

"Let's go or we'll be late." Sasuke said, putting his arm around her shoulder and walked off.

**The End!**

**Author's Note: I've finished it. Hahaha… that took me so long just to think of the answers but who cares… Anyway, thanks for the review again and the support. Hope you like it.**

**Review!**


	3. AN: What do you think?

**Author's Note:** Do you guys think I could make a collection of Q&A? Is it a good idea or not? If yes, tell me… so that every time I get bored, and has nothing to do, I'll make one like this.

And if yes again, what do you think? Do you want this story only for Sasuke and Sakura? Or with the others too?

Give me your answer so that I'll have a thing to do when I'm bored. And don't worry, I'm working on my other stories and Be without you is coming soon.

Well just give me your answers. And if you like, give me an idea or anything.

These will be all in two-shot and in every story, each summary will be posted.

Tell me if you'd like this idea okay?


End file.
